


Kitten castles

by The_gay_snake



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders is a Little Shit, Deceit | Janus Sanders is a Sweetheart, Fluff, Just give Lo the blanket back, M/M, Polyamory, virgil is a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24571984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_gay_snake/pseuds/The_gay_snake
Summary: "You can't fit inside that box.""Watch me,"
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 14
Kudos: 472





	Kitten castles

You would think that by now Virgil would have learned that sitting in boxes wasn't going to work if they were under at two feet long, but yet, here we are, with Virgil trying to fit himself into a very small cardboard box from a package Thomas just got.

"You can't fit inside that box." Logan said, crossing his arms as he looked at Virgil

The purple side looked over at him challengingly. "Watch me," he stated. He proceeded to shimmy himself in, trying to sit down in the box. 

"Unless you can somehow make yourself smaller, or are Minerva McGonagall, you are not going to fit, Virgil," Logan sighed, perching on the couch. 

Virgil looked up as if Logan had just given him the most brilliant idea. "You are a genius," he said, making Logan flush a bit.  
Virgil closed his eyes, concentrating hard on something Logan wasn't sure, all he knew was that Virgil looked constipated. 

Dark purple smoke filled the room, causing Logan to cough. The dark cloud cleared, letting Logan see that the place where Virgil had been was now empty of the purple side, or, so he thought. 

"Meow," Logan heard, looking down directly at his feet. There was a small black kitten with purple fur that resembled the patches of Virgil's jacket. There was a white storm cloud on his head, showing that there was no mistaking who this was.

Logan opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it, thinking better of it. Virgil walked over to the box, seemingly used to using four legs as he didn't have any trouble. Virgil climbed into the box, fitting inside of it perfectly. He looked back at Logan, smiling at him with a sharp cat grin.

"Yes yes good job, now turn back before, Patton comes back." Logan said, rolling his eyes. But Virgil shook his head, turning around and curling up, closing his eyes. "Oh come on! This is not the time, or place, to sleep."

Virgil didn't care, just turning his head so he wouldn't have to look at the logical side if he opened his eyes. Logan sighed exasperated, standing up. He grabbed the box, making Virgil jolt. 

"I'm not going to drop you," Logan said, walking up the stairs. They were in the mind palace, so they didn't need to sink out to get to their rooms, making it logical for Logan to just carry Virgil and his box to their room.

The room was filled with dim blue light, the lamp on the desk being the only light source currently being used. Virgil always felt happy in their room, with the bed much too big for just two people, and the multiple chairs and bookshelves around the room. That pared with the multiple tanks lining the room and Virgil immediately felt safe and comfortable. 

Logan put the box on the ground, giving Virgil the opportunity to get out of it if he wants. He then moved to the bed, picking up the book he had been reading earlier that day. 

The stomping down the hall should have been the only indicator needed for Logan to know the next person that would be joining them, seeing as there was only one person who stomped down the halls. 

Janus and Virgil both walked silently, them having the most opportunity to startle the others. Roman glided, most of the time wearing large heels or boots, but he walked in them well, not making too much noise. Patton skipped, usually choosing tennis shoes to wear. He would trip over the laces, causing him to trip, but he wouldn't stomp. That left just one person.

"I'm back!" Remus exclaimed, walking into the room with his partners. Logan looked up, smiling softly. Virgil on the other hand jumped, claws extended as he clung to the box. "Aww Virgi! You look so cute!" Remus exclaimed, rushing over to his small kitten boyfriend.

Virgil calmed down, his back relaxing as Remus sat down, petting his head softly. Virgil mowed softly, seemingly speaking to Remus in a way Logan couldn't understand. "Oh that is a wonderful idea!" Remus said, making Logan raise an eyebrow. 

With a snap of his fingers the room was full of cardboard boxes, making Logan roll his eyes. "What are you doing?" He asked. Remus just grinned, standing up. The intrusive side started grabbing box after box, stacking them up to form a castle.

He grabbed blankets off the bed, causing Logan to toss his book, trying to keep hold of the blanket he was using. "I need it LoLo!" Remus called. 

Logan shook his head. "You can get more, this one is mine," his voice was raised, but he was still calm. Remus smirked, walking over so he was only inches from Logan's face. But Logan didn't back down, only looking into Remus's eyes. Remus closed the gap between them, kissing Logan heatedly. Logan gasped, kissing back, but he made the mistake of loosening his grip on the blanket, making Remus laugh and yank it away. 

"That always works," the duke laughed, making Logan pout. "Aww come on Logie, don't be sad," Remus said, tossing the blanket into the box castle before kissing Logan again, softly this time. Logan shook his head, still pouting, making Remus sigh, going back to the castle. 

With all the blanket bickering no one had noticed the doorknob turn, blue light flooding over the new resident. "Well, this *is* what i thought i would find after filming," Janus said, chuckling as he looked around. 

"J-anus!" Remus called, running over to hug their last boyfriend. Janus smiled, patting Remus's head. He looked at the bed, seeing his smart, but pouty boyfriend.

"What is wrong, Baby?" Janus asked, walking over after Remus had released him. 

"Re took my blanket," Logan said, his voice quieter than usual, but still holding his smartass tone.

Janus frowned. "Remus, give Logan his blanket back," he said, looking to the box castle where Remus was clearly wrapped up in said blanket, kitten Virgil in his lap. 

"But Jayyyyy," Remus whined, sounding like a child. "It's the best blanket we have! And since Logan doesn't like being in our forts it is like he is in here too," 

This made Logan soften, wiggling out of Janus's arms. He made his way to the fort, slowly crawling inside. "Can I have my blanket if I stay in here with you?" He asked, his eyes large and questioning. 

Remus nodded furiously, throwing the blanket, and his arms, around Logan. "Of course you can!" Virgil meowed, moving so he was now in Logan's lap.

Janus smiled, watching his boyfriends all cuddled up together in the fort. Logan made grabby hands at him. "You too," he said, his voice getting less serious, and more needy.

The deceitful side nodded, happily crawling into the fort as well. He curled up with his loves, closing his eyes. "I *don't* love you guys,"

"We love you too, Double Dee!" Remus laughed, snuggling into him. 

And with that the four sides fell asleep, the sound of water from the octopus tank and soft hissing from the snake and spider also in tanks lulling them into a peaceful rest.


End file.
